bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Lutece
Robert Lutece is a physicist and supporting character in BioShock Infinite. Throughout the game, Robert and his female counterpart Rosalind escort Booker DeWitt to and across the city of Columbia, offering him aid. They organize several experiments along the way, presenting him with choices and attempting to predict the outcomes. Robert frequently bets against his "sister," and wins most of the time. Though the Luteces actions mainly help Booker, they once aided Zachary Hale Comstock, and in fact supplied him with all the technology necessary for the creation of Columbia. Unlike his sister, Robert is not a fatalist. Rosalind describes this by saying that where she sees King Lear, Robert sees a blank page. __TOC__ History Robert Lutece is a pioneer in the field of quantum physics, belonging to the same reality as Booker DeWitt. He was contacted by Rosalind Lutece, his female counterpart from an alternate reality and "sister," after she discovered a way to mechanically engineer "tears" in her world and across multiple timelines. The two then correspondingly opened a tear between their realities so they could meet face to face. They eventually became agents for Zachary Hale Comstock, developing technology to aid in Comstock's development of Columbia. However, use of their technology caused Comstock's body to deteriorate, leading to his sterility. Certain that Columbia would only prosper if he had an appropriate heir, Comstock tasked Robert with obtaining Booker DeWitt's infant daughter, Anna, in return for absolving Booker of his significant debts. As the twins continued to experiment with tears, they foresaw Comstock's future in his efforts to guide Anna, renamed Elizabeth, into leading Columbia to the destruction of New York City several decades later. Realizing the mistakes they made in orchestrating Elizabeth's fate, Robert gives Rosalind an ultimatum: he would part company with her if she was not willing to help him undo what they had done, and return Elizabeth to her original universe. Uncovering the twins' plot, Comstock assigned Jeremiah Fink to sabotage their tear-manipulation machine with them inside. This was accomplished on October 31st, 1909. As a result, they now exist across all of space time, believed to be dead. This allows them to appear wherever and whenever they want; Rosalind is content with this state, as she can stay together with her "brother" free of restraint from life, death and all divided barriers of possibility. However, Robert is still not satisfied with the unresolved matter of Elizabeth's fate.A Theory On Our "Death" Their circumstances make the task much more difficult, as they risk disrupting realities even further if they directly interfere, now that they are "dead." Robert then proposes that for their unfinished business to be resolved, they must bring Booker DeWitt to Comstock's universe to retrieve his daughter. ''BioShock Infinite The twins meet Booker again 20 years after the abduction of his daughter, and lead him into Comstock's reality. As a result of crossing over, Booker becomes disoriented and confused (which Robert correctly predicted, saying, "I should know, I lived it,") and begins to recreate memories from his old ones. He subsequently believes he is going to Columbia to retrieve Elizabeth as part of a job, and forgets the loss of his daughter. Afterwards, the twins take Booker, now with no memories of Anna except the name itself, to a lighthouse, and provide him with a box holding information and supplies related to his "job" to clear his "debts." Their actions do not go unnoticed, as Comstock becomes aware of Booker's arrival and attempts to fend him off with every resource available to him. The twins continue to assist and guide Booker, using their abilities to appear to every Booker that attempts to free Elizabeth in every reality. Their fate after Booker sacrifices himself to ensure that Comstock cannot exist is unknown. Gallery 2013-03-28_00187.jpg ConceptRob1.jpg ConceptRob2.jpg 2013-03-26_00032.jpg|Robert and Rosalind Lutece 2013-03-26 00021.jpg|Robert and Rosalind standing in their respective graves fgdfgsdf.jpg|Robert and Rosalind at Battleship Bay bzdfbzdfddfbd.jpg bzdfbzfdb.jpg bzdfbzdfdf.jpg 2013-04-08_00096.jpg Lutecesgraves.png|The Luteces at their own graves. Bioshock infinite lutece raincoat by armachamcorp-d661enj.jpg|Wearing raincoats Trivia *The Lutece siblings share similarities with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, characters from ''Alice in Wonderland. ''Their cryptic and somewhat mocking way of addressing Booker and Elizabeth also echoes the Cheshire Cat, from the same novel. **They also share similarities with Rosencrantz and Guildenstern from the play ''Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead by Tom Stoppard, in their play with logic, probability and language. The coin-tossing and the improbable outcome of numerous 'heads' in a row is a central theme to the play, used to indicate a constant in different universes (the count of heads '122' also appears in the combination of bells at the lighthouse). This may also indicate the number of Booker's attempts to save Elizabeth. *After receiving the telegram from Rosalind Lutece, walk towards the telescope to the left. After viewing it, look down towards the end of the street near the trashcan and Robert Lutece can be seen juggling. After exiting the telescope, the Lutece twins disappear. *At one point in the game, Robert can be seen 'painting' Rosalind, however, when the player looks upon the canvas, it is a portrait of himself. ** This is a subtle reference to the fact that Rosalind and Robert are the same person, with the only difference being of one chromosome. References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters